I Was Here SONGFIC ICHIRUKI
by rukia1988
Summary: Despedida de Rukia muy tristee : .. simplemente pasen, lean, lloren y dejen reviews


**I was here **

**Era una tarde lluviosa en la ciudad de Karakura, donde muchos corazones lloraban la despedida de alguien muy especial sobre todo para Kurosaki Ichigo.**

**Nuestro querido protagonista lloraba encerrado en su cuarto, sin ganas de ver a nadie y sin ganas de hace nada, simplemente quería estar solo, como siempre le estuvo antes de que ella apareciera en su vida.**

**En un poste de electricidad, frente a la ventana de Ichigo lloraba ella, si Kuchiki Rukia, ella que se juró no llorar nunca no podía hacer parar ese liquido salino que salía de sus hermosos ojos violetas ahora enrojecidos por las lágrimas.**

**Se quedó ahí recordando el mejor momento que paso con Ichigo, fueron muchos, pero ella se quedaba con ese día caluroso donde ella e Ichigo se quedaron solos en casa.**

_**Flashback**_

**-¡Eh!, Ichigo estoy escribiendo una canción y me gustaría que la escucharas, solo tengo parte del estribillo y quiero que me digas tu opinión como experto en la materia (para Ichigo la música era como el aire para las personas, no podía vivir sin ella)**

**-Haber enana, empieza. –Dijo el pelinaranjo sin muchas ganas-. Más vale que cantes bien si no quieres que nos inundemos.**

**-Ja, ja, ja que chistoso –dijo la morena-, vale, empiezo.**

_**I was here...**_

**_(_yo estube aquí)**

_**I lived, I loved **_

**_(_viví, amé_)_**

**La voz de Rukia era angelical, preciosa, pero había algo que no le gustaba a Ichigo_  
><em>**

_**I was here...**_

**_(_yo estube aquí_)  
><em>**

_**I did, I've done, **_

**_(_lo hice, he hecho)**

_**everything that I wanted**_

**_(_todo lo que quise)_  
><em>**

_**And it was more than I thought it would be **_

**_(_Y fue más de lo que pensé que podria ser)**

**Ichigo sin dejar que terminara de cantar se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó con pura pasión y muchísimo amor. Rukia no sabía como reaccionar y se dejó llevar, ambos se dejaron llevar hasta que les faltó el aire, se separaron, se miraron fijamente y se volvieron a unir en un beso devorador de la cual se entregaron mutuamente en cuerpo y alma. Una vez que sus respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad….**

**-Etto… Ichigo… por qué...**

**-No quiero que vuelvas a cantar esa canción mientras estés conmigo, me oíste, nunca Rukia. –Ichigo estaba molesto, realmente molesto.**

**-¡Ha-hai! –Rukia estaba asombrada por la seriedad de él.**

_**Fin flasback**_

**Rukia baja del poste y decide recorrer ese hermoso pueblo que a sido su hogar durante casi 2 años, mientras caminaba empieza a cantar:**

_**I wanna leave my footprints on the sands of time**_

**_(_Quiero dejar mis huellas, en las arenas del tiempo)_  
><em>**

_**Know there was something that, and something that I left behind**_

**_(_Sabiendo que hubo algo y algo que dejé atrás)_  
><em>**

_**When I leave this world, I'll leave no regrets**_

**(Cuando dejé este mundo, no dejare arrepentimientos)_  
><em>**

_**Leave something to remember, so they won't forget**_

**(Dejaré algo para recordar, para que no se olviden)**

**Rukia pasaba por el parque donde siempre quedaba con Ichigo y los demás ahora solitario por la lluvia que caía disimulando las lagrimas de ella.**

_**I was here...**_

**_(_Que estube aquí)**

_**I lived, I loved**_

**_(_viví, amé)**

_**I was here...**_

**_(_estube aquí_)_**

_**I did, I've done,**_

**_(_lo hice, he hecho)**

_**everything that I wanted**_

**_(_todo lo que quise)**

_**And it was more than I thought it would be**_

**_(_y fue mas de lo que pensé que podría ser)**

_**I will leave my mark so everyone will know**_

**_(_Dejaré mi marca así todos sabrán)**

_**I was here...**_

**_(_Que estuve aquí…)**

**Paseaba por las casas de sus amigos Chad, Inoue, Ishida, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro… pasaba por todas dejando un recuerdo en sus memorias, para que no la olviden nunca.**

_**I want to say I lived each day, until I died**_

**_(_Quiero decir que viví cada día, hasta que morí)**

_**I know that I had something in, somebody's life**_

**_(_Y saber que puse algo, en la vida de alguien)**

_**The hearts I have touched, will be the proof that I leave**_

**_(_Los corazones que toqué, serán la prueba que dejaré)_  
><em>**

_**That I made a difference, and this world will see**_

**_(_de que hice una diferencia, y este mundo vera)**

**También pasó por el instituto, lugar donde se lo paso muy bien, fingiendo con esa voz que Ichigo odiaba, Keigo abalanzándose a ella siendo parado por Ichigo o Tatsuki, el zumo que tanta guerra le dio el primer día, tantos buenos y malos momentos que siempre quedaran en su memoria.**

**Iba de regreso a su casa, su casa, la casa que compartía junto a Ichigo y su familia, su segunda familia, quienes le enseñaron lo que es el amor de familia, un padre y unas hermanas. **

_**I was here...**_

**(Estube aquí)**

_**I lived, I loved**_

**_(_viví, amé)**

_**I was here..**_

**_(_Estube aquí)**

_**I did, I've done, everything that I wanted**_

**_(_Lo hice, he hecho, todo lo quequise_) _**

_**And it was more than I thought it would be**_

_**(Y fue mas de lo que pensé que iba ser)**_

_**I will leave my mark so everyone will know**_

_**(Dejaré mi marca y así todos sabrán)**_

_**Rukia dejó de cantar de repente… se quedó callada… tomó aire y vuelve a cantar ese estribillo prohibido con mucha fuerza, elevando el tono d esa bella voz.**_

_**I was here...**_

**_(_estube aquí)**

_**I lived, I loved**_

**_(_viví, amé_)_**

_**I was here...**_

**_(_estube aquí)**

_**I did, I've done, everything that I wanted**_

**_(_Lo hice, he hecho, todo lo que quise)**

_**And it was more than I thought it would be**_

**_(_Y fue más de lo que pensé que podría ser_)_**

_**I will leave my mark so everyone will know**_

**(Dejaré mi marca, así todos sabrán_)_**

_**I was here...**_

**_(_estube aquí_)_**

_**Rukia entro a la casa reconocía el olor de él en el ambiente y nuevas lágrimas volvían a sus ojos, subió las escaleras y entró en el cuarto de las mellizas, la d su "padre" y por ultimo la de él mientras cantaba mas tranquila y suave.**_

_**I just want them to know**_

**_(_solo quiero que sepan_)_**

_**That I gave my all, did my best**_

**_(_Que dí mi todo, hice lo mejor que pude)**

_**Brought someone to hapiness**_

**(Le traje a alguien algo de felicidad)**

_**Left this world a little better just because...**_

**_(_Dejé éste mundo un poco mejor solo porque…)_  
><em>**

**Rukia se acerca a un Ichigo dormido y con restos de lágrimas en sus ojos cosa que a Rukia la mataba por dentro, se acerca mas a él apoyando una de sus manos en el corazón de él y suboca cerca d su oído susurrando:_  
><em>**

_**I was here...**_

**_(_estuve aquí...)**

**Ella se separa sin quitar la mano del corazón de él y vuelve a cantar con más fuerza:__**

**_I was here.._**

**_(_estube aquí_)_**

_**I lived, I loved**_

**_(_viví, amé)**

_**I was here...**_

**_(_estube aquí_)_**

_**I did, I've done, everything that I wanted**_

**_(_Lo hice, he hecho, todo lo que quise)**

_**And it was more than I thought it would be**_

**_(_Y fue mas de lo que yo podría ser)**

_**I will leave my mark so everyone will know**_

**_(_Quiero dejar mi marca para que todos sepan)**

_**I was here..**_

_**(que estube aquí)**_

**Rukia lloraba sin parar, nunca había llorado tanto como ese día, hasta que siente que el cuerpo de Ichigo se mueve, dirige su mirada a su cara y lo ve durmiendo, pro se sorprende de las palabras que dice él dormido:**

**-Que te dije Rukia de esa canción, mientras estés conmigo te prohibido a que la cantes.**

**Rukia no puede disimular una sonrisa tras esa mar de lágrimas. Esá claro que él no la olvidaría nunca y quién sabe conociéndolo quizás lo volvería a ver.**

**FIN**


End file.
